


I Promise You, I Promise You I Will

by prince_zale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Companion, Alternate Universe - Sex Work, Alternate Universe - Victorian, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Child Characters, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender Akaashi Keiji, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_zale/pseuds/prince_zale
Summary: This was written for a friend (@darlin_stardust on Twitter) based off of an RP we were doing where Keiji works as a 'companion' in a quasi-victorian time. The original was ABO, and I will be posting the original as a separate work, but this is the non-ABO version.Koutarou and Keiji just got married, this is their honeymoon.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 16





	I Promise You, I Promise You I Will

It was a bright spring day, warm air filled with the scent of cherry blossoms. The sky was a perfect blue, dappled with small clouds. They were stood out in a clearing, trees surrounding, bowing with the slight wind. White chairs, white satin, a white arch. Keiji, in white, at the end of the aisle, slowly approaching him. Koutarou’s heart squeezed and he couldn’t help the joyful smile that split his lips. He wanted to run to him and pick him up and bring him here quicker, but that would ruin their wedding. He was glad for Tatsuo’s hand on his shoulder, holding him back with a knowing smile. It was an achingly slow procession, by Koutarou’s standards, but eventually…  _ eventually _ his beautiful fiance stood before him. He excitedly took Keiji’s hands, mouthing a ‘Hi’ to him, and getting one back, the omega giving him a brilliant smile. 

Kou felt like he was in a fugue state for the ceremony itself, saying what he needed to say, eagerly, to make Keiji his husband. But the whole time his mind was thinking forward, to the time they had planned together alone. Their honeymoon, two weeks to themselves. Two weeks for Kou to claim Keiji as his own, mark him up with hickeys and bruises. Two weeks for their flesh to meet in sensuality and love. When the official finally asked for the rings, he was startled from his fantasizing, taking the ring from Kiyoshi, with a smile and a kiss to the top of his head. “Do you, Bokuto Koutarou, take Akaashi Keiji, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?”

“I do,” Koutarou said, feeling breathless. He didn’t hear the officiant ask Keiji the same, but his did hear Keiji’s resounding,   
“I do.”

“Then, I declare you lawfully wedded husbands. You may now kiss.”

Koutarou pulled Keiji into a deep kiss, arms wrapping around him. He tried to communicate to Keiji with his lips how eager he was to start this new life with him, and how in love he was with him. He could feel the same from Keiji, and it made his heart soar.

Their reception was small and simple. His family, parts of Vati’s family, Keiji’s found family, a handful of friends. It was perfect. Koutarou watched his sister dance with Keiji before handing him off to his children. Zawadi and Kiyoshi skipped around with their new father, happy as could be. Their new sibling was currently asleep in Koutarou’s arms, and he’d soon take them all upstairs to be put to bed. He was sure Keiji would be joining him. After that, they would be heading out, finally alone. Kou could pepper kisses over Keiji’s skin like he’d been wanting to do for hours now. 

He gave it a half hour more before collecting Keiji and the kids. They said their goodnights to their guests and made their way upstairs, Zawadi in Keiji’s arms. Their baby was in Kou’s arms. Kiyoshi walked between them, beaming happily. The young man separated from them at his room with a, “I’m gonna read a bit while you put the younger ones down. Please don’t forget to come say goodbye to me.”

“Of course we won’t, dear,” Keiji said, leaning down to kiss Kiyo’s forehead, giving him a smile. “We’ll be in as soon as we’re done, don’t worry, baby.”

Kiyo smiled and kissed Keiji’s cheek, then stepped into his room.

Kou looked to Keiji with a smile. “I’m gonna go put the baby down, then I’ll join you in Wazi’s room, okay?” When he got a nod, he went to Tatsuo’s room, setting the baby in the crib that had recently been moved. Normally, it sat in his and Keiji’s shared room, but as they were leaving tonight, they had moved the crib to Tatsuo’s room so their baby could be better taken care of.

After assuring the baby was still sleeping, he joined Keiji in Wazi’s room, the little girl already looking sleepy and comfy in her pajamas. “Papa,” she cooed when he joined them. “Jiji’s tellin’ me stowy.” Kou smiled at her and ran his hands through her curls.   
“Let’s let him finish then, baby,” he murmured to his daughter.

“The man realized that his riches couldn’t buy the love he was looking for. Instead of continuing to send gifts, he visited the man he loved, spent time with him and his family,” Keiji murmured, and Kou saw the omega’s eyes slide to him. He grinned in recognition. It was very similar to their own story, and very similar to the story Keiji had told his -  _ their _ \- daughter before. 

“As they spent time together, going for walks, joining his family for dinners, reading together, going for picnics, talking into the night. Slowly, the two men fell deeply in love.” Keiji paused as Wazi yawned, petting through her curls. 

“They properly courted, and eventually the man proposed, asking his love’s family for his hand. The man and his family enthusiastically agreed, and the two were married. They lived happily ever after,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss her forehead as she blinked heavily. 

“Jus’ like Daddy n’ Jiji,” she yawned again.

“Yeah, just like me and your Daddy, sweet girl,” Keiji murmured. “Now, get some sleep, dear. Daddy and I will be home in two weeks okay? Be good for Tatsuo and your grandmothers.” Keiji waited until Zawadi nodded sleepily before getting up. Kou leaned down and kissed her and the two of them left the room, turning off the light.

They crossed to Kiyo’s room, knocking softly before entering. The boy enthusiastically greeted them, dog-earing his book and setting it aside, smiling at them. “Hi, Papa, hi, Jiji.”

“Hi, Kiyo,” Kou greeted with a chuckle. “Someone is excited, hmm?”

“Promise me, Papa. Promise me you will not spend all your time inside and you will go see the sights and take pictures and bring home souvenirs?”

“Why am I the only one who has to promise?”

“Because Jiji is more responsible than you are,” Kiyo stated matter-of-factly, causing Koutarou to gasp in faux offense. 

“I cannot believe, my own son,” Kou said, looking to Keiji who was grinning. He leaned over, fingers tickling Kiyo’s ribs, making him shriek with laughter and squirm. “My own son would say such blasphemous things about me. So rude. Keiji, I’m sorry you had to see this…” He joked.

“No! Daddy!” Kiyo laughed, trying to fight him off through giggles. “Jiji, help me!”

Keiji laughed and opened his arms to Kiyo. “Come here, baby, I’ll protect you,” he said as Kiyo squirmed to him.

Kou’s jaw dropped as he laughed. “Traitor,” he accused Keiji, coming after both of them now. Keiji wriggled away as he protectively put himself between Kou and Kiyo. He peeled with laughter as Kou’s fingers found his ribs, tears springing to his eyes with how hard he laughed. 

“Mercy, mercy!” Keiji cried as Kiyo continued to giggle.

Kou smiled and ceased his tickling, leaning in to kiss Keiji’s cheek as he got his breath back, then Kiyo’s forehead. “I promise we’ll go outside and bring home pictures and souvenirs,” he told his son as he came up on Kiyo’s free side, wrapping his arms around him. 

The three of them relaxed in bed, Kou and Keiji petting through Kiyo’s hair and giving him affectionate little kisses here and there. Kiyo eventually got his breath back and started to speak softly about his book, telling them what had happened since they had last cuddled like this. Eventually, the yawns were coming near consecutively, and Kou called it. “Alright, baby, sounds like it’s time for bed. I love you. We’ll be home soon.”

Keiji kissed Kiyo’s cheek, smiling tenderly at the boy. “I love you, Kiyo. Sleep well, honey. I’ll make sure your Papa and I get out of the house. And we’ll call you, okay?”

Kiyo nodded sleepily, smiling at them both. “Love you, too. Have fun,” he yawned, blinking heavily as sleep crept up on him. They tucked him in and gave him final kisses before turning off the light and leaving the room.

Koutarou put his arm around Keiji’s waist, holding him close and kissing his temple. “I love you, Keiji,” he murmured, nuzzling.

Keiji purred softly, kissing his jaw. “I love you, too, Kou.”

They took the car, already packed with their suitcases, to the airport, after they had said goodbye to the rest of the family. It was late and they were both tired, leaning on each other, fingers threaded together, wedding bands sparkling in the light of cars passing. It felt like they made their way through the airport in a half-conscious state before finally getting on the plane. Kou was sure they both slept through the flight taking them to a tropical island for their honeymoon. 

When they arrived, dusk was just falling, and the air was warm and dewey. They made their way to the baggage claim hand in hand, and grabbed their suitcases. A car waited for them outside the terminal and they made their way out together, still sleepy from the flight. Koutarou couldn’t help but kiss his husband in the backseat of the car, nuzzling at him lovingly. The driver subtly rolled up the privacy screen as Kou gave Keiji more warm kisses and things got a little heated as they pawed at each other. 

The car pulled up to a lovely little bungalow on the beach, the roof thatched and the main structure wooden and stilted out over the waters. A dock led from the sands of the beach to a deck that spilled into their front door. The ocean was bright blue and lapped at the white sand at a slow, lazy wave, white foam reaching up to meet the land. Koutarou grabbed their suitcases out of the car, then followed Keiji, who had already started making his way through the soft, warm sand toward their home for the next two weeks. The driver waved and Kou gave him a nod before the man got back into the car and drove away. Here it was quiet, and secluded. Their own little private beach, surrounded on two sides by jungle, the third being the hidden gravel path that the car had driven up. 

As the two made their way onto the dock, Kou inhaled deeply, and turned his face to the sun, eyes closing as he basked in the warmth. When he looked back down, he found Keiji gazing at him with a little smile. “What?” he asked, a smile tugging at his own lips.

“Nothing… you’re just…” Keiji shook his head a bit, smile growing wider. “I love you, is all.”

Kou couldn’t help his smile growing either. He set their suitcases down on the deck and scooped Keiji up in his arms, spinning him around. “I love you, too, my dear.” He set Keiji down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Our own private beach,” he hummed. “You know what that means?”

Keiji gave him a look and laughed a bit. “No, what does that mean, Kou?”

“Skinny dipping,” Koutarou purred, grinning wickedly. Keiji threw his head back and laughed louder.

“Yes, okay, but let’s get our bags in first and maybe make some lunch? You said they stocked the fridge for us, right?” Keiji asked, walking backwards a moment before turning and sliding open the glass door that led into their bungalow.

“Yeah, the fridge and the cabinets should have enough food for us for the next two weeks,” Kou confirmed, picking the suitcases back up and following him in. 

The interior was quaint, beachy and tropical, with wicker furniture, bright colors and overall wooden decor. The kitchen was done in dark wood and sandstone, with stainless steel appliances and finishes. It had a main counter and an island with a breakfast bar. Situated off to the left of the kitchen was a small breakfast nook next to an accordian door that overlooked the ocean. In front of the kitchen and breakfast nook, the room expanded into a living space that had two couches and a reading chair, with a low table. At the center of the peaked ceiling was a fan, blades shaped like palm leaves. Beyond the living area was a set of french doors that stood open, gauzy drapes pulled aside to reveal the master suite. 

Koutarou padded across the living area and into the room, letting out a low whistle at the four poster bed, decorated with more of the gauzy drapes, pillows piled high at the wooden headboard, the creamy bed linens looking crisp and freshly laundered. The room expanded further into a sitting area and another set of french doors led to the master bath, which Kou could already see held a clawfoot soaking tub. He couldn’t help but smile. This little home would be perfect for their honeymoon. He set the suitcases down at the foot of the bed, promising in his head to take care of them later, before padding back out of the master suite to find his husband.

Keiji was easy enough to find, bustling about in the kitchen. “Do you need any help?” Kou asked as he crossed over, rounding the island to press a kiss to Keiji’s cheek.

“No, I’ve got it. I’m just making something simple. They had some really good fruit in the fridge, so I’m dicing it up, along with some thin slices of cured salmon and cod,” he hummed. Koutarou sat at the breakfast bar and watched as Keiji expertly wielded the knife to dice up the fruits, and eventually to shave off the thin slices of fish. He plated them on a small platter he’d dug out of the cabinets, then came to sit with Kou at the breakfast bar when it was complete. Kou couldn’t help the urge to grab one of the fruits and immediately press it to Keiji’s lips. He let out a pleased hum when Keiji obediently took a bite. Some juice leaked down Kou’s arm, and Keiji was quick to lap it up. Kou could see the heat in his husband’s eyes. 

“Mmmm, seems like we should finish up lunch soon, huh?” Kou asked him softly, teasing. Keiji met his gaze and nodded, before picking up a piece of fruit of his own, then held it to Kou’s lips. Kou reciprocated Keiji’s earlier actions by taking the whole piece in his mouth, gently lapping and sucking at Keiji’s finger tips. 

“Is the bedroom ready for us?” Keiji asked, voice low and needy.

“It is. But you made this delicious lunch. It would be a shame to let it go to waste,” Koutaou murmured, smirking a bit, eyes full of mirth as Keiji whined softly at him.

“We could come back and finish it after… Kou, please,” Keiji sighed, getting up and tugging his arm gently.

Kou couldn’t tease any longer, allowing himself to be pulled, and pulling Keiji right back and into a hungry kiss. He gripped Keiji’s hips and cautiously walked him back toward the bedroom, not wanting either of them to trip. They made it without injury and Koutarou pushed Keiji back onto the luxurious bed, crawling over top of him. He gazed down at Keiji ravenously before capturing his lips in another greedy kiss. 

Keiji let out a soft whimper, toes curling, arms looping around Koutarou’s neck and dragging him down eagerly. Their kisses were voracious and impatient, going at each other with lips and teeth and tongue, ravenous and thirsty. 

Koutarou’s fingers found the hem of Keiji’s sundress, pulling it up and off. He planted tender kisses on tender, creamy flesh, down Keiji’s neck and collarbones. Keiji writhed beneath him and whined.

“Stop teasing me, Koutarou, I’m ready for you,” Keiji demanded, eyes hazy with lust.

Koutarou brushed his fingers lower, between Keiji’s legs, dragging through the slick and up his cocklet. “So you are,” Koutarou growled.

“Mn, hurry,” Keiji called for him. 

Koutarou quickly shoved down his pants and took his cock out. He gave it a few pumps with his hand before aligning himself and pushing into Keij’s cunt.

Keiji arched for him, moaning out his pleasure. “Oh, Kou, fuck me,” he sighed, his hands cupping his chest and teasing his nipples as Koutarou fucked into him.

Koutarou knew what Keiji could take, and was not shy about setting a brutal pace, his hands bruising on Keiji’s hips. “So beautiful, baby,” Koutarou panted. His skin glistened with sweat, and his hair was falling into his face from the humidity.

Koutarou’s hips fucked into Keiji with force and need and hunger, with each stroke in getting closer and closer. His cock started to pulse, making Keiji whimper and squeeze around him. “Daddy, give me your cum,” Keiji panted deliriously. He moaned loudly when one of Koutarou’s hands found his cocklet, stroking him off.

“Come for me, baby, and I’ll give you my cum,” Koutarou growled.

At the same time that Koutarou pushed his cock fully in, Keiji came around him, and Koutarou sunk his teeth into Keiji’s neck, finally,  _ finally,  _ marking him, showing the world who Keiji belonged to. 

Keiji cried out, sobbing through his orgasm, tight around Koutarou’s cock as he spilled deep inside his cunt. 

They slowly came down, pressed together, both panting softly and catching their breath. Koutarou lapped at the mark he’d given Keiji, and nuzzled it, fingers trailing comfortingly down Keiji’s back. Keiji did the same for him, and Koutarou pulled back to looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

“I love you, Keiji,” he murmured, taking Keiji’s hand and kissing his knuckles.

Keiji smiled brilliantly. “I love you, too, Koutarou.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always for reading!
> 
> Hit me up on Twitter, @PrinceZale18
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
